Forum:Anyone played Girl Genius in a tabletop RPG?
There've been occasional remarks about a Girl Genius tabletop RPG, but in the meantime, has anyone tried playing Girl Genius in existing systems? If so, how did it pan out? I've been idly trying to put together a Spark class for Dungeons and Dragons, but keep changing my mind about things. I'm considering making Spark a separate class from scientist, i.e. a class that's meant to be multi-classed with something else, but don't know whether this is a good idea or not. (Isn't there a 19th-century d20/D&D-like game? I've vaguely heard one mentioned, while looking up stuff, but forgot to look it up.) The Sparks are the main really unique feature of Girl Genius, I think, that you couldn't just import from another steampunk/fantasy/weird science setting. That, and a much more wholehearted approach to improvised weapons, none of yer measly blanket 1d4s here! In fact in general it would be vital to allow the DM and players lots of room for making stuff up as they went along - "spells", creatures, everything - that's inevitable, because the CHARACTERS are all constantly making stuff up as they go along, led by the Sparks who are even making the laws of nature up as they go along! Wizardblizzard1 (talk) 00:32, June 15, 2018 (UTC) If I was going to do it I'd probably start with GURPS or another point-based system. The point value for spark specializations would be guesses, but that wouldn't matter much as the utility of any specialization would vary with the scenario. (And, as game master, if I discovered a water-use specialization was too powerful I'd send them to a desert.) Or I'd would just play free-style with no particular rule set. Argadi (talk) 09:38, June 15, 2018 (UTC) When I looked it up, it turned out the Foglios were at one point working on a GURPS Girl Genius rulebook - but I dunno when that was from or how long it's been "in development". But evidently you're not the only one who thinks that could work. Failing that, GURPS' website DOES have an existing steampunk setting book, which could cover some of the basics. I've never played GURPSand haven't got the rulebook, I'm just going by Wikipedia and stuff, but that looks possible - although I see it doesn't use Charisma, which kind of sums up a large part of a Spark's MO. But the Points system would surely help to deal with the problem of Sparks being over-powered compared to everyone else - they'd automatically have to be balanced. (Which they are, really, in the comic. Basically a Spark can bulldoze everyone else IF they have a supply of their preferred materials, an idea that doesn't shoot itself in the foot, and a few minutes' breathing space to put it into practice, but if they can't do that they're on a level with any other human being, maybe a bit worse because they're idiots. But the fact that they CAN summon ludicrous power if all the stars align correctly seems to make them overpowered in games unless you're very careful.) It'd depend, I suppose, on how you wanted to play it. If you wanted to do it somewhat "realistically", GURPS might be good - which might be quite fun in its own way, trying to think of "science" solutions to problems. (Like thinking of unintended uses for spells in D&D - that's one reason I also thought D&D might work.) To play it for sheer drama and silliness, I suppose you'd want something very story-driven or freestyle, or just play it as a freeform RP - but I don't much like those myself; hangs everything on whether I can talk a good game or not. Definitely a Divergent Tech Level - "TL 5-6+Mad Stuff". Looking at the chart, 5-6 seems to be GG's current normal background level of technology, without involving Sparks any further; but what a Spark can do is create effects more advanced than should be possible for that TEch Level. We've had things in the comic that range from 7 to 12 and beyond. (KLAUS, WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU DO?) Presumably the reason these things don't become more common currency is either that the Spark responsible won;t tell how they did it, or they built the whole thing at speed in a fit of ze Madness and aren't quite sure themselves. There's also a touch of Precursor Technology, they find things in the Heterodyne vaults that are even more whizzy than the things they're making now. Sparks do put a terrible strain on any usual kind of game system, because they're creating new abilities on the fly, and they wouldn't be the same if you couldn't. The same applies to anything where you can genuinely invent things. I keep intermittently trying to make up a game based on the novel "Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell", and the same applies to that. If you haven't come across that, it's about a world where magic was real but died out 300 years ago, but now two magicians are rediscovering it. Magic suitable to that setting HAS to be unpredictable and allow for players to try to improvise and make up new variations of their own, so I've had to try and make up a whole new magic system in which you can do that. In most well-known game systems, you're supposed to have pre-determined attacks that do pre-determined things. GURPS does go some way towards that, in that, if I'm understanding correctly, you can build a power by pick-'n-mixing various features for various points values, e.g. a fire-breathing attack worth 20 points normally, -20% for being limited to 3 a day, +100% for having a wide angle. You could assign an invention a fair value, that way. I think I might still run up that D&D class, though; I've got the general ideas written down. I'll do one for mad scientists, and one for (non-sparky) sane scientists (poor unappreciated things). (As whoever it was said, "Excuse the long message, I havent' time to makke it shorter".)Wizardblizzard1 (talk) 00:13, June 19, 2018 (UTC) D&D Spark class Hey - so this is a lot of text, but I've kept working on that D&D class from time to time when the fancy takes me, and I've... not exactly finished it, but got to the point where I opened it and decided that I hadn't the patience to tidy up the last loose ends and just wanted rid of it. I think there is some good stuff in it though. I know it's a LOT of text to chuck on a forum page, but I couldn't think hat to do with it except just to post it here! I apologise for this drivel. I decided what it amounts to is that I'm not going to stop obsessing about this, on and off, until it's done, but also I'm never going to feel that I've finished it right, and indeed it's quite true I wouldn't know if it's right, because I don’t know what I'm doing regarding balance. So I'm just chucking everything I've got out there and leaving it at that. Hope somebody enjoys reading it! I did think at one point of doing it by "Spark Points", like Sorcery Points. In that case, it'd be you'd use a Spark Point to get an advantage on an Int roll, or to use Beware! Beware! or Infectious Enthusiasm, and certain Inventions would be labelled as needing Spark Points to use or work on them at all. And every time you used a Spark Point you'd have to roll Side Effects and also have a 50% chance of the Spark State kicking in. I think some of what's written below currently references Spark Points and some doesn't. *Level Features Spark State *1 Spark State, Side Effects 2 *2 Gift and a Curse 2 *3 Ludicrous Speed, Go! 3 *4 Ability Score Improvement 3 *5 My Gadgets Love Me 3 *6 Hyperfocus, Gift and a Curse 4 *7 4 *8 Ability Score Improvement 4 *9 4 *10 Beware! Beware!, Gift and a Curse 4 *11 Infectious Enthusiasm 4 *12 Ability Score Improvement 5 *13 5 *14 Controlled Chaos, Gift and a Curse 5 *15 Marathon Effort 5 *16 Ability Score Improvement 5 *17 6 *18 Gift and a Curse 6 *19 Ability Score Improvement 6 *20 Unlimited Spark State On your turn, if you are inventing, experimenting or fighting, you can enter "ze Madness Place" as a bonus action. This can also happen inadvertently when using Spark Points. In this state (cut out and keep): * Your actions are restricted to using science actions (Experiment, Technology, etc.), moving, obtaining materials or immediate self-defence. If you are fighting you must use an Invention weapon if you have one. You will not stop to eat unless another character hands it to you, and you definitely cannot take a long or short rest. * You can attempt science actions as if you were two levels higher in Spark and two levels higher in Scientist than you actually are. (Only for that purpose. For instance, a 1st-level Spark cannot use the 3rd-level Ludicrous Speed feature while in the Spark State.) * You have +1 to Intimidation throws but -1 to Persuasion throws. * You have disadvantage on Wisdom checks and saving throws. * You have triple the usual chance of Side Effects. This lasts until you finish whatever Invention or Experiment you were working on or, if it was in response to a fight, until all enemies in sight are defeated. It ends early if you are knocked unconscious. You can also make a DC 15 Wis roll to end it early. Another member of the party can also attempt to end it by distracting you, but this is not easy! Once you have used this the number of times shown for your spark level in the Spark State column of the Spark table, you must finish a long rest before you can use it again. If you do it inadvertently when you have already reached your limit, take 1 level of exhaustion. Side Effects Even when working on something well documented, Sparks are liable to be afflicted with new ideas which must be tried out right now, and sometimes they don't go to plan. Immediately after you attempt to craft or alter any Invention, the DM can have you roll a d20. If you roll a 1, roll on the Side Effects table to create a random unintended effect. If it doesn't apply to the situation, even with some imagination, keep rolling until you find one that does. Gift and a Curse At 2nd, 6th, 10th, 14th and 18th level, your Int score increases by 1 but your Wisdom score decreases by 1. Ludicrous Speed, Go! Beginning at 3rd level, while in the Spark State you can work at frenzied speed. If you choose to use this, you can Experiment and craft and alter Inventions at double speed (making twice as much progress per turn as you otherwise would). When the Spark State ends you suffer one level of exhaustion. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. My Gadgets Love Me At 5th level, your superior understanding of magic items allows you to master their use. You can now attune to up to four, rather than three, magic items at a time. At 15th level, this limit increases to five magic items, and at 20th, to six. copying this directly from Artificer - I don't actually understand what it means. What is "attune"? I can't find it in the Players' Handbook. Hyperfocus Beginning at 6th level, you can’t be charmed or frightened while in the Spark State. If you are already charmed or frightened, the effect is suspended while the Spark State continues. Beware! Beware! Beginning at 10th level, you can use your action to frighten someone with a display of unhinged fury. When you do so, choose one creature that you can see within 30 feet of you. If the creature can see or hear you, it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw (DC equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn. On subsequent turns, you can use your action to extend the duration of this effect on the frightened creature until the end of your next turn. This effect ends if the creature ends its turn out of line of sight or more than 60 feet away from you. If the creature succeeds on its saving throw, you can't use this feature on that creature again for 24 hours. Infectious Enthusiasm The sheer amazement of what a Spark can do can draw people into following them just to see what happens next... even if what they're doing is actually quite alarming. As a bonus action after completing any Invention (not necessarily one unique to Sparks) or using one you built yourself, you can choose one humanoid you can see within 30 feet of you and attempt to dazzle it with your brilliance. The creature must be able to see or hear both you and the effects of your Invention. The effect is the same as the charm person spell: the creature must make a Wisdom saving throw, and does so with advantage if you or your companions are fighting it. If it fails the saving throw, it is charmed by you for 1 hour or until you or your companions do anything harmful to it. In particular, you have advantage on any attempt to persuade it to do something for you, even if the request is unreasonable. When the effect ends, the creature knows it was charmed by you. Note: You are allowed to use Beware! Beware! and Infectious Enthusiasm on the same creature if you want to, in so far as it can manage to do as you ask it while still avoiding getting nearer to you than it has to! C o n t r o l l e d C h a o s At 14th level, you gain a modicum of control over just which way your invention breaks the laws of physics. Whenever you roll on the Side Effects table, you can roll twice and use either number. Marathon Effort Beginning at 15th level, your Spark State ends only when you deliberately end it or if you fall unconscious Something Like Bardic Inspiration? Class Features (Lifted mainly from Artificer) Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per artificer level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per artificer level after 1st Proficiencies Armour: Light and medium armour Weapons: Simple weapons Tools: Thieves' tools, two other tools of your choice Saving Throws: Intelligence, Charisma Skills: Choose three from Physics (replaces Arcana), History, Investigation, Intimidation, Medicine, Nature, Religion, and Sleight of Hand Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: (a) any simple weapon or (b) a pistol and 20 bullets or © a wrench or a mallet any set of artisan's tools thieves' tools scholar's or explorer's pack Many GG characters don't carry weapons, or at least wouldn't start with them, armour is less important than in a D&D setting (what with firearms), and the weapons'd all be different. Improvised weapons are such standard practice in GG that it definitely shouldn’t be any measly flat 1d4. Maybe it should just be a case of "player and DM agree the stats of each weapon as it arises". "Thinking in seven dimensions" to achieve things that seem to go against the ordinary laws of nature. Things should be arranged so that the inventions frequently get broken, sold, left behind, dismantled, disgruntled, et., so the Spark doesn't become too much of a pack-rat and has to keep making new ones. Maybe just have a completely OOC rule that you can't have more than, say, 4 Inventions (or 8 small ones like potions) in your possess at a time. Certain Inventions can only be crafted, reverse-engineered or altered by a Spark of a given minimum level. Sentient machines of all kinds seem to come under that heading. When they do have everything they need, Sparks are OP - if they do pull off an invention, it may get rid of the whole problem in one mighty handwave - so it hasn't to be too easy to get there. finding supplies of materials to keep the Spark going would become an important part of gameplay. Each "Invention" would be an effect you can add to something you Craft according to the Crafting rules, e.g. ... rather like the version of Wondrous Invention in link this excellent hack of the Artificer class. Really, though, you could probably just use that Artificer class as is to combine the Spark class with. Or, heck, you could always try putting the Spark class onto a wizard or such like in the REGULAR D&D setting, and just see what happens! Possible Side Effects: It started all right but now it won't stop. It looks as if it would work but it does nothing - or one feature of it does. STats of any creature or item produced are randomised by picking them from other items - roll a d6 for each stat it should have, count that many along from the intended item, or if you throw a 6, go to the next table! It explodes, causing 1d8 damage to each bystander. It explodes, causing damage to the lab. It makes appalling noises. It makes appalling smelss. Experimenter accidentally poisoned, for this, that or the other effect over time. "Creature" produced is hostile. "Creature" is friendly but scatterbrained or with some enthusiasm of its own, & won't follow orders without a lot of diplomacy and cunning. “Creature" produced falls in love with a random member of the party. Wizardblizzard1 (talk) 01:48, January 16, 2019 (UTC)